She Wolf
by Lady Ari T
Summary: So Kagome is a senior in college, and her friend Jak is trying to find her a boyfriend. He thinks she just needs a little push in the right direction. This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome one-shot.


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, property of Rumiko Takahashi, or She Wolf, property of Shakira.

This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome, with a possible second part which would be strictly a lemon scene and it would be it's own seperate fanfic, so no story continuation.

**She Wolf**

The closet burst open, scarring the poor soon-to-be abused clothes within, who had unknowingly incensed the anger of one Jakotsu Last. "Honey, you have just got to change your wardrobe choices. I mean really, what is this? Your mother's old clothes? You can't wear these in public, let alone to a club," he exclaimed while ripping the clothes out and tossing them about randomly.

Kagome sighed wearily and just picked up the clothes that where nearest so she could place them on the bed, "Well Jak, I don't pick clothes out based on whether I can wear them to a club or not, they're my work clothes. " She was beginning to regret agreeing to go watch Jak sing tonight.

Every Saturday Jak sang at the hot night club around the corner, The Blue Moon. He would only sing at this club because he happened to think that the owner, Bankotsu, was a scrumptious hotty and hoped to one day catch his eye. He also hoped to one day find her a man that wasn't a total loser. The latter of the two seemed like a snowball's chance in hell compared to the first one.

Kagome didn't really have much luck with men. Freshman year of college she dated Naraku, eww, who turned out to be a creeper and a necrophiliac, go figure. Then Sophomore year she dated Koga, who absolutely adored her… and then he tried to kidnap her and perform an illegal forced wedding on her. Junior year really took the cake though with her first love Inuyasha. He was everything that she could have hoped for, right down to his cute little puppy dog ears. Until the night she caught him in her bed with her cousin Kikyo. Since then she has sworn off of men, three strikes and she's out. Jak, though, was determined.

"Oh Kagome, you need something that you can dance in so you can attract all the hot guys. You can't dance in your work clothes. They're so unattractive; loose pant suites, ankle length black skirts, collar blouses?! You wear these things to work? They all need to be burned in the name of fashion." Jak dug down to the very depths of Kagome's closet, only to find absolutely nothing. He huffed angrily before pulling himself out and turning to look at Kagome, "Come on, this requires emergency shopping."

He then dragged the reluctant, and even more regretful, Kagome along behind him to his greatest domain, the mall.

* * *

Kagome, now sporting a new outfit that Jak assured her would "make all the guys drop their jaws and drool uncontrollably", was squirming around in a chair while Jak applied what he considered the bare minimal amount of makeup a person should wear before being seen in public, all his words of course. Jak surveyed his work one last time, smiled, and then stepped back. She was quite a sight to see with her black belly shirt, tight jeans, and lace up leather boots. Her makeup was simple, yet vibrant around the eyes, bringing out the contrast between her bright blue eyes and her deep black hair, which was left down naturally.

"Ok Kagome, I think you're ready. Ooooh! I can see it now, you are going to saunter in there and see the hottest guy there and you'll give eachother _the eyes_, then you'll fall romantically into his arms," he sighed dramatically and then a wicked grin flashed across his face. "And if you don't I can always push you. I'm going to dedicate tonight's first song to you. Then I am going to go get my man. Don't be surprised if I don't come back to the dorm tonight," he winked at Kagome who blushed.

* * *

They walked to the club, considering how close it was to the dorms, and when they arrived Jak led Kagomeright past the line to the front door, much to the ire of the people in the line that stretched around the corner. "Don't worry Hon, no line for us. I reserved a spot for you, I'm positive that tonight is the night, so keep your eyes open." He lead Kagome to the promised seat, waving and winking at all his fans who had spotted him. "Okjust sit here and look attractive. I'm going to go get ready. Be sexy," with his parting words he left to a side door that read 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

Kagome, now alone in a club, sat nervously, fidgeting with her fingers, slowing filling with dread the longer she sat there. She looked around, hoping to see someone familiar. As luck would have it, she spotted Sesshoumaru. They weren't exactly friends, but he once told her he found her presence tolerable, and she though his sarcasm was humorus, even if she was positive that he was making fun of her when they did talk. She looked to make sure he wasn't here with anyone and then made her way over to him. He wasn't her first choice, but at least she wasn't alone.

She had met him while she was dating Inuyasha, his brother. When she met Sesshoumaru she finally realized where all the intelligence in his family went, and that Inuyasha had gotten the short end of the stick when it came to looks. He thought she was an idiot for dating his brother who he thought less then fondly of but he still talked to her.

When she was close she called out her greeting, but didn't expect to surprise him. He was an Daiyoukai after all and probably smelled her before she even came in. "Hey Sesshoumaru, it's nice to see a familiar face, do you mind if I sit her? I mean I can leave if you're expecting someone or you know, you want to be alone..."she trailed off as she realized she was rambling.

Sesshoumaru inspected her from top to bottom, intrigued by the usually prudish miko's new outfit, "Sit miko. You do not usually frequent these places. What are you doing here?"

Kagome blushed, and since she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was here 'man-hunting', smudged the truth. "Oh you know...Jak is singing and well he just wanted me to come and be here and stuff..." her voice trailed off at the raised eyebrow expression on Sesshoumaru's face that clearly stated his disbelief of her half-hearted attempts at an excuse. She didn't realy know what to say next, but the situation was taken out of her control when Jakotsu walked onto the stage to begin.

"Hello my beautiful people, have you missed me?" the crowd yelled and cheered, Jak was a big hit with his great voice. You would think someone would make some noise of disaproval for his outfit; a loose, but beautiful female kimono -his trademark- and the heavy amount of makeup her was wearing, but he was Jakotsu. He didn't care and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way, and everyone loved him. "Ok tonight I am going to sing a song called 'She Wolf' and it is dedicated to my friend Kagome," here a bright spotlight lit up her form, much to her humiliation, "who is currently single and in need of a man, everyone wave to Kagome." Now Kagome had sunk into her seat, her only wish being that the floor would open up and swallow her, and that she hadn't moved to sit next to Sesshoumaru, who she was sure was enjoying this far too much.

**S.O.S she's in disguise.  
S.O.S she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!**

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open.  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry.**

Kagome sighed and order a drink to try and distract herself from the fact that Jak was pointing at her every one and a while and that that spot light had yet to leave her alone. Everytime she tried to lean out of its beam, it followed her. She drank deeply, and even stole Sesshoumaru's drink. Sesshoumaru watched as she quickly became tipsy, then drunk. At this rate, she would be going home with someone tonight, even if she didn't mean to.

**I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to Friday.  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office.  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it.**

**There's a She Wolf in your closet.  
Open up and set it free.  
There's a She Wolf in your closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe.**

**Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey.  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent.  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.**

Now she was leaning heavily on his arm, speaking randomly about little pieces of personal information that she never would have shared while sober, like how she slept naked and had a tatto on her left ankle.

**To locate the single men I got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later.  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy,  
By having a very good time, and behave very bad in the arms of a boy.**

He knew that she would regret everything she said tomorrow when she could think clearly. He could tell that everything she was saying was the truth, he could sense lies, but was extremely taken back when she grabbed his thigh and began to tell him how beautiful he was, how she couldn't belive he was related to Inuyahsa, and how good he smelled. From there he speech became slightly harder to understand but it went somewhere along the lines of how she would have perferred to date him, and that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She did indeed think him beautiful, and she would rather date him then Inuyasha, who she had once called her true love?

**There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Open up and set her free.  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe.**

**S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!**

**S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!**

**There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe.**

When the song ended Jakotsu dissapeared, and didn't come back. Now Sesshoumaru had a druck miko in his arms who was slowly becoming aroused and didn't know what to do with her. He could just leave her here in her state. He had some respect for the woman for putting up with Inuyasha without purifying him, and he didn't like the thought of some stranger having their way with her. After little debate he decided to take her to his home and then return her in the morning.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had slight problems getting her into her seat belt, she didn't want to sit in her seat, she wanted to sit in his lap. He tried to be patient and reminded himself that it was the alcohol talking and was determined to make her pay him back for this.

The drive was long, he wouldn't have normally went to that club, it was quite far from his home, but he had agreed to conduct business in the area and decided to get a drink since he was already there and he had went to college with the owner Bankotsu, who had told him he was welcome whenever. About 45 minutes into the drive Kagome started to come to her senses.

"Oh wow, I don't feel too well. Sesshoumaru? Where...eww I smell like alcohol. Don't tell me I was drunk," she looked at him hopefully, waiting for him to tell her how she hadn't been drunk and had just mysteriously forgotten the last hour. She sighed in defeat at the blank look on his face, yes indeed she had been drunk. "At least tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing." The silence stretched on and she knew that she had indeed said things that she shouldn't have.

Sesshoumaru decided to tease her, see if he could get a rise out of her. "So you wish you had dated this Sesshoumaru instead of the half-breed." he stated smuggly. "This Sesshoumaru knew you would come to your senses eventually, since this Sesshoumaru is by far the better choice."

Kagome sat there silently, just looking at him. Her brain was scrambled; here she was in a car with the hottest thing to grace the planet, and he was, dare she say? Flirting with her?! Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was simply tired of being alone but she grinned wolfishly. She-wolf in disguise indeed.

The End


End file.
